<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>story of another us by maxtrology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005943">story of another us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxtrology/pseuds/maxtrology'>maxtrology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon divergence the half-blood prince, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Established Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Golden Trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxtrology/pseuds/maxtrology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can there be only one version of ourselves?</p><p>Harry has despised Draco ever since the first time they set a foot at Hogwarts. He could never see himself being in non-hostile terms with him.</p><p>But when time and space gets all fuzzy and the thin fabric between worlds rips open, Harry finds himself questioning everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First look into Harry's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but expect it is because it's the first one. It's only kind of an introduction. Stuff will start to happen next chapter.</p><p>On another note, so far I've only written about Teen Wolf. Earlier this year I finally read the whole Harry Potter Saga and it's needless to say that I loved it! I do have to confess something about it, though: I dislike cannon Drarry. I just think that after all seven books, they would be terrible for each other.</p><p>But fanon Drarry on the other hand...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been the best summer he had had in a long time. Harry loved the Burrow and anything that involved spending time with the Weasleys. And with Hermione, of course, spent basically her entire summer there. That month and a half really helped Harry to overcome, at least a little, the events of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>Harry still had nightmares about that night. About the foggy white veil, the flying curses, the broken prophecy, about Sirius. The loss of Sirius had caused an immense feeling of emptiness, of void, inside of Harry. One that probably would never be filled, but Harry was slowly learning to live with it.</p><p>Despite the great summet he got, it is to say that the days leading to his return to Hogwarts weren't as pleasant. The cause of his unease? Draco Malfoy.</p><p>It was no secret that Malfoy wasn't one of Harry's favourite people. In fact, he despised him. But the thing is, Harry never considered Malfoy as much of a threat. At least not until he saw him at Borgin and Burkes acting incredibly suspicious. Harry was almost one percent sure that Malfoy was an official Dead Eater. That wasn't a big surprise for Harry; he always thought it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Whenever Harry had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, his mind drifted to Malfoy. What was he up to? What was the object that he wanted to keep safe in Borgin and Burkes? And what did he want with it?</p><p>Harry's curiosity led him to make some questionable decisions. Like sneaking into the Slytherin compartment on the Hogwarts Express to eavesdrop on Malfoy and his gang, which resulted in a broken nose and more hatred than Harry had ever felt.</p><p>Harry kept a close eye on Malfoy during the first day of class, or at least tried, because they only had one class together: potions.</p><p>It was like a breathe of fresh air to have someone other than Snape as a potions teacher. Though professor Slughorn could be rather vain, it was definitely an improvement. Plus, with the recent acquisition of the Half-blood Prince's potions book, Harry was top of the class, which Slughorn appreciated.</p><p>For the worse or the better, Harry's year would also be occupied by Occlumency lessons, unfortunately given by Snape, and with Dumbledore's private sessions, which Harry had no idea what they would be about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a free period.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tried to investigate more about who the Half-blood Prince might be —mostly because of Hermione's persistent questions— but he didn't have any luck. He had lots of free periods, but he also had an incredible amount of homework, despite it being just the first week.</p><p>So when Thursday arrived, and Harry finally actual an actual free-free period, he headed alone down to the lake. Hermione was in Study of Ancient Runes, and Ron was practising for the Quidditch tryouts coming up with some Gryffindors. Harry told him he'd go help him after getting some rest.</p><p>It was a chilly morning. The wind ran through Harry's hair, making it messier than usual. Harry zipped his jacket up as he sat under the tree. He liked the quietness of the place. Most students were in class, and the ones who weren't, were inside. It wasn't the kind of day that attracted people to stay outside. But Harry loved the cold, and loved any chance he got of some peace.</p><p>He just sat there, contemplating the calmness and stillness of the Great Lake. Fidgeting with his wand, he gazed at the horizon and took a deep breath. Then things started getting weird.</p><p>As he attempted to relax, his surroundings shifted. The leaves of the tree moved super slowly; a bird in the distance seemed to have froze mid-air. Then a blinding beam of light forced him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he wasn't alone anymore.</p><p>Harry couldn't see their faces, only the back of their heads. Light and dark. One of them had a shade of blond hair that Harry knew all too well.</p><p>"Ow, what happened?"</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Me? Why would I do anything like that?"</p><p>"I don't know. You tell me! Because it wasn't me."</p><p>"Nevermind that, what did that thing do?"</p><p>"I don't think anything really happened. Look around, we're still in Hogwarts. That's the Great Lake, I can see the Forbidden Forest, and—"</p><p>The guy stopped dead at the sight of Harry. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was like being back in the time when he and Hermione used the timeturner and went back in time. But who used a timeturner this time? Because Harry couldn't think of any other explanation as to why the boy standing in front of him was an exact replica of himself.</p><p>"Two Harrys. I reckon that thing killed us and we went to Hell."</p><p>Another thing Harry couldn't explain was: why would Draco Malfoy be standing next to his clone?</p><p>"Very funny, Malfoy."</p><p>"I see we're back to a last name basis."</p><p>"Not the time." the other Harry gave Malfoy a serious look and then his eyes went to Harry's. "Hi."</p><p>Harry was in utter shock. He had stood up and dropped his wand while doing so. His eyes widened and mouth open.</p><p>"Er... What— Who— How—?"</p><p>"I believe we have the same questions." said Malfoy. "Let's clear this out. What day is it? And year?"</p><p>The other Harry gave Malfoy an annoyed look.</p><p>"What? Don't look at me like that. You're perfectly aware that time travel is real and it could be a possibility."</p><p>"It's September 5th, 1996." answered Harry shyly.</p><p>"So we cross out time travel. Any other fabulous idea?" asked the other Harry.</p><p>Malfoy didn't answer immediately; he first looked at Harry from head to toes and then said: "Gryffindor."</p><p>Harry looked at his own robes and when he looked back at the pair, he just then noticed that his other self was wearing green robes.</p><p>"You're in Slytherin." Harry noted breathless.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"But I'm in Gryffindor."</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>Both Harrys looked at each other for a few seconds. Malfoy was getting exasperated.</p><p>"You know, I don't think we traveled in time. But I do think we traveled through space."</p><p>"Space? Like another world?" asked Malfoy.</p><p>"Another universe. Another timeline."</p><p>"Okay, let's say you're right."</p><p>"Most likely I am."</p><p>"How did we get here? And more importantly, how do we go back?"</p><p>"Well," Harry started saying. "what were you doing when it happened?"</p><p>None of them answered. Malfoy looked down and played with his hands. The other Harry swiftly glanced at Malfoy and then back at Harry.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. What matters is that none of us caused it. There was a light and something... opened. It dragged us inside. And now we're here. You have to help us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. incredulity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns some facts about the other timeline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was still feeling numb as he rushed through the school grounds. Both newcomers were following him at a fast pace with the hoods of their cloaks on.</p><p>"Where exactly are we going?"</p><p>Harry didn't have time to talk; he wanted to get out of sight as quickly as possible. He was so tense and overwhelmed, walking really fast but not feeling like he was. His legs must've been moving by themselves because Harry was too busy getting lost in his thoughts.</p><p>The Whomping Willow stood as formidable as always on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"You know, being hit ti death by a tree isn't the way I intended to go." mumbled Malfoy.</p><p>"We're not going to be killed." sneered the other Harry. "I reckon we're heading to the Shrieking Shack?"</p><p>The two boys stared at Harry, looking for an answer. Harry gave them a small and stiff nod, drew his wand out and pointed it at the tree. "Immobulus."</p><p>The branches slowed down and stopped moving mid-air. When it was safe to move forward, the trio entered the dark tunnel in silence.</p><p>Harry hadn't been in the Shrieking Shack since his third year, when he and Hermione went after Ron who had been dragged by a big black dog that turned out to be no other than Sirius Black.</p><p>The place was exactly as Harry remembered. The other Harry seemed to have been there before too. A thought suddenly crossed Harry's mind: what if it was all a prank? Those two another-reality selves could've perfectly been the Weasley twins polyjuiced or transfigured.</p><p>However, the idea didn't stick in Harry's brain because he found himself standing exactly where Sirius stood when he revealed the truth about Peter Pettigrew. Harry tried to imagine himself in his shoes, a man who just escaped from a highly secured prison after being wrongfully imprisoned for twelve years. Harry felt the anger, the guilt, the desperation.</p><p>"So the plan is to stay here?"</p><p>"Until I figure out what to do, yes." answered Harry, snapping out of his thoughts.</p><p>"And how long will that take?" questioned the other Malfoy. Harry didn't even turn to look at him.</p><p>"I don't know. I think it's safe to ask Ron and Hermione for help. They—"</p><p>The other Harry interrupted: "Who?"</p><p>"What do you mean 'who'? My —our— best friends!"</p><p>The puzzled look on the other Harry's face was enough for Harry to put together the pieces. He was a Slytherin in the other reality, therefore he wouldn't share Houses with them. But they met before, on the Hogwarts express, or did that not happen either?</p><p>"Now that I think about it, I do know Weasley. He, um, he had that rat that turned out to be Petter Pettigrew, right?"</p><p>"Yes! That whole revelation happened here. Hermione was there, too."</p><p>"No. It was just me, that Weasley boy, Sirius and Remus."</p><p>Harry sat down to process the information. How could there be a world where he didn't know Hermione and wasn't best friends with Ron? He couldn't believe it. At least he knew Sirius and Lupin, but not his two best best friends?</p><p>"But how could you not have met Ron before? His mom helped me find the platform."</p><p>"Platform 3/4? The Gardners led me there."</p><p>"The Gardners? Who are the Gardners?"</p><p>"My foster family." the other Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Lived with them for nine years. Who do you live with?"</p><p>"The Dursleys!"</p><p>The other Harry looked more puzzled than ever. Malfoy, standing next to him, looked at the situation like it was funny. Harry was incredibly upset. He stood up and left in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Heading toward the Great Hall, Harry couldn't believe what he was about to do. His free period was about to end and he'd soon have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and he had no desire to be late and get detention with Snape.</p><p>"Malfoy, wait! A word?"</p><p>Malfoy stopped climbing up the stairs and tilted his head to look at Harry. Then, he kept on walking. Harry followed him till the sixth floor, where Harry grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Let go of me, Potter."</p><p>"Where are you going? I doubt you took Study of Ancient Runes this year, since that's the only class held in this floor or the next."</p><p>"Never you mind where I'm going."</p><p>Malfoy released his arm from Harry's grip and tried to leave but Harry blocked his path.</p><p>"I don't have time for this." Malfoy spat, quickly putting his hand on the right pocket of his robes.</p><p>"I need your help." Harry mumbled feeling more embarrassed than ever.</p><p>"Ah, the Chosen One needs my help? How thrilling." he gave Harry a cynical smile and strutted away, leaving Harry with the words hanging from his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other Harry acts before he thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rushed into the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classroom with Snape tailing behind him. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the back row. Harry sat between them.</p><p>"Where were you, mate? I waited."</p><p>"Had to take care of something."</p><p>"Well, for your information, I catched every single Quaffle. You might as well just name me the new Keeper right now."</p><p>"Take care of what exactly?" joined in Hermione.</p><p>But Harry had no desire to describe the whole situation, at least not yet.</p><p>"Shh. I don't want to get detention with Snape."</p><p>Hermione frowned, but stayed in silence, paying attention to the class. Ron, on the other hand, started doodling something that looked like Snape, but also like a toad.</p><p>Snape then proceeded to rumble about non-verbal spells for the next twenty minutes. Ron fell asleep twice and Harry had to wake him up before anyone else could notice. Hermione wrote some notes down and was overall attentive, but you could still see a sort of constipated expression everytime Snape opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>Harry kept an eye on Malfoy, who was sitting two rows ahead, all class. He had never seen him so quiet during a class taught by Snape.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Thanks to the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map, Harry had no problem sneaking into the Shrieking Shack by nightfall. Ron had insisted in going with him, but after Harry said no for the seventh time, he let it go.</p><p>The wood below his feet creaked. Harry opened the door of the second floor room and found his other self sitting on the rusty bed, and the other Malfoy sat on a chair across the room. There was certain tension in the air.</p><p>"I brought food. It's not much, but there's only so many food I can sneak out without being suspicious."</p><p>"Ugh! What's that?" Malfoy complained at the sight of the pastry.</p><p>Before Harry could answer, his other self said excitedly: "Treacle tart! Oh, I miss these. I can never catch one at the Slytherin table."</p><p>"It looks disgusting."</p><p>"Well, it's delightful."</p><p>Harry looked at the pair feeling out of place. Seeing himself face to face was weird enough, but seeing himself interacting with Malfoy as if they had been friends all their lives, it was the strangest feeling of all.</p><p> </p><p>Ron thought it was odd that he would be the one wake up first. Harry had fallen asleep at almost four in the morning the night before. His mind just wouldn't stop spiralling.</p><p>"C'mon, Harry! We're gonna be late." Hermione had sneaked into their dormitory for the millionth time.</p><p>"We've already missed breakfast." whined Ron.</p><p>"We'll be missing lunch, too, if Harry doesn't hurry up!"</p><p>"Blimey, mate, just put a shirt on and get going. Snape will murder us if we're late."</p><p>Harry had completely forgotten they had Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts first thing in the morning. Truthfully, he had forgotten what day it was. He put his shirt and shoes on while Hermione dragged him and Ron by the elbow to the third floor.</p><p>As they were entering the classroom with the rest of the students, someone violently grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away.</p><p>"Wha—".</p><p>Harry turned his face to his abductor and found Malfoy's light hair. They entered a seemingly empty classroom.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, Potter, but you have some explaining to do."</p><p>Malfoy flicked his wand and the curtains swang open. Across the room, the other Harry was sitting on a table,  eating a treacle tart. Harry's eyes widened.</p><p>"Care to explain?"</p><p>Harry wanted to disappear. He looked at his other self and then at Malfoy. He opened his mouth to talk but closed it right away.</p><p>"He is —er— he..." Harry tried his best to put the situation into words. "He is me, I think."</p><p>"Really? I thought the scar, glasses and the pathetic face were just a coincidence."</p><p>"I think I preffer the Malfoy from my reality." said the other Harry standing up after he finished eating. "Much nicer."</p><p>Malfoy drew his wand at the other Harry. "I don't trust you. To be clear, I don't trust either of you, but you could be anything. Someone Polyjuiced, transfigured, anything."</p><p>"What are you gonna do? Hurt me? Kill me? You couldn't harm a fly."</p><p>It seemed to have hit a nerve, because Malfoy cried: "Ever—"</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" said both Harrys at the same time.</p><p>Casted by two people, the charm hit Malfoy right in the chest and threw him backwards. He landed over the empty teacher's desk.</p><p>"I told you to stay at the Shrieking Shack!" exclaimed Harry.</p><p>"You also said you'd bring us food in the morning!"</p><p>"I was going to. At the morning break."</p><p>"Should've said so."</p><p>"How did you sneak into the castle?"</p><p>"I didn't. I just walked in."</p><p>"Imagine if I hadn't overslept and someone had seen both of us in the same place. What would have happened then?"</p><p>"Nothing good, I suspect." sighed the other Harry. "Look, I don't think things through before I do them."</p><p>"Clearly," sneered Malfoy, coming back to senses. "or you would've remembered to change the color of your robes. Harry Potter in Slytherin. Never thought I'd see that. Is this what you meant when you said you wanted my help?"</p><p>Harry nodded. Malfoy walked toward the pair.</p><p>"I'd love nothing more than to get rid of at least one Potter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry unconsciously distances himself from his friends and learns important details about the alternate timeline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later, Professor McGonagall was wrapping up her class. Harry had lended his other self his own Invisibility Cloak so he could sneak out back to the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>Malfoy was sitting at a safe distance —four rows behind—. Just because he and Harry were working together, it didn't mean they suddenly had to become best friends. They tried to keep their interactions down to a minimum level.</p><p>Ron and Hermione had tried to ask Harry where he went during Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor McGonagall shushed them before he could answer. It's not like Harry was gonna tell them everything, though, at least not yet. He wanted to know more about the situation before asking for help.</p><p>After class, Harry had a free period and then lunch, which granted him and Malfoy three hours to go visit their counterparts at the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>Hermione tried to get some answers from Harry before he took off, but Ron, who was starting to get pissed at the mystery of it all, told her off, claiming that Harry had 'more important things to do than trust his friends.'</p><p>Harry got that sentence stuck in his head for the next few hours. He knew it was unfair to keep everything a secret, and that they would be mad at him when they found out that he told Malfoy before them. He decided he'd tell them that evening.</p><p>For the moment, Harry resigned himself to follow Malfoy during third period through the courtyard. It was suspicious enough that Malfoy knew the exact schedule of every teacher and knew the exact moment to sneak to the Whomping Willow, but Harry arrived at the conclusion that asking wouldn't lead to anything good. The crossed the tunnel and arrived at the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>Voices could be heard from upstairs, almost yells. They were indecipherable, but one could still tell that it was an argument.</p><p>Once Harry and Malfoy entered the room, their other selves stopped talking. The other Harry was standing in the middle of the room with crossed arms, and the other Malfoy was sitting on the bed, facing away.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Want a treacle tart?"</p><p>The other Harry's face softened and grabbed two pastries. He gave one to the other Malfoy, who frowned and reluctantly took it. There was silence.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat. Malfoy studied his counterpart from across the room. The other seemed to remember something.</p><p>"Oh, no. I just remembered. Sirius wrote me a letter two days ago and I haven't answered. He's gonna be so worried."</p><p>"Sirius?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"He wrote you a letter? Two days ago?"</p><p>"He sends one every year."</p><p>Harry was at a loss of words. Malfoy scoffed: "Dunno why, but I've got the feeling you got the bad end of the timeline, Potter."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked the other Malfoy.</p><p>"Sirius is dead." mumbled Harry, every word felt like a thousand killing curses being thrown at him.</p><p>"Sirius? Dead? No, there's just... No way."</p><p>"Maybe in your reality."</p><p>"How did he—? Who did it?"</p><p>"Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."</p><p>"I— who?" asked the other Harry, confused.</p><p>"I know who she is." said the other Malfoy. "I suppose she's my, uh, my aunt. I never met her, though, just saw her once in a family picture from years ago. Heard she's got a life sentence in Azkaban."</p><p>"What do you mean you've never met her?" Malfoy stepped forward. "She's the one who—" He stopped mid-sentence, clearly regretting saying more than he should have. "Nevermind."</p><p>Harry looked at him for a second. It was clear that Malfoy was hiding something, Harry had that suspicion since that day at Diagon Alley. But he had no time to figure that out yet. Instead, he was more eager to find out more about a reality where his godfather was alive.</p><p>"If Sirius isn't dead in your reality and you don't know who Bellatrix is, then what happened at the battle at the Department of Mysteries?"</p><p>"Battle? What battle?"</p><p>Harry thought that his theory of the whole situation being a joke made more sense everytime he learnt a new fact. However, he decided to play along.</p><p>"The Order of the Phoenix against Dead Eaters. How could that not have happened?"</p><p>"Sirius told me about the Order of the Phoenix, but I reckon it was dissolved after the first war."</p><p>"And Dead Eaters?" sneered the other Malfoy. "Why would there be any if there's no Voldemort to obbey to?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. friends and foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tells Ron and Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No Voldemort?"</p><p>"Not to brag," the other Harry smirked. "but I sort of killed him."</p><p>"No, you did not." the other Malfoy stood up. "His killing curse rebounded on you, so he was ultimately killed by himself. Or if anything, by your mother."</p><p>"I reckon I played an important role."</p><p>"I reckon you didn't."</p><p>"Nevermind that!" exclaimed Harry. "You mean to tell me that he is actually dead? That your life hasn't been threatened after the time we got the scar?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I mean. You're telling me that he isn't... gone? This reality is a nightmare."</p><p>"We need to go back as soon as possible." said the other Malfoy. "Imagine what could happen if he finds out there's two Harrys."</p><p>"Yeah, I, uh, I..." Harry stuttered, still trying to process the whole thing. "I'll ask Ron and Hermione for help."</p><p>Malfoy grunted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Got a problem?" asked Harry.</p><p>"I don't think it's idea a good idea to involve more people."</p><p>"They're my best friends and I trust them. Not like you'd know anything about that."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means you don't have friends, and you never will, because you only care about yourself."</p><p>"I suggest you don't provoke me right now, Potter, because—"</p><p>"Because what? What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"Okay! I think we're all quite upset, but let's not fight." the other Harry stood between them. "I know that learning that the version of the life you're living is not the best one can be unsettling, but don't take it out on one another." he then turned around to his friend. "You know, this reminds me of our first and second year. We just wouldn't stop fighting."</p><p>The other Harry grinned. Harry could've sworn he saw the other Malfoy smile for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Malfoy took back the invisibility cloak and went back to Hogwarts at lunch time.</p><p>At the Great Hall, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione talking on the further side of the Gryffindor table. He headed towards them, but when he got there, Ron wouldn't talk to him. Hermione looked at Harry, clearly troubled, and then back at Ron, who wouldn't take his eyes off his empty plate. Harry cleared his throat and sat next to Hermione.</p><p>"Hey, Harry." Hermione made the effort to smile at him.</p><p>"Hey, uhm..." Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I think I owe you an explanation."</p><p>Ron dropped the fork from his hand and was suddenly interested in what his best friend had to say.</p><p>"I could tell you, but I think it would be better if I showed you."</p><p>"Can't you just tell us?" inquired Hermione.</p><p>"I don't think you'd believe me." Harry said. Ron scoffed and looked back down. "Just trust me on this one, okay? Tonight you'll see."</p><p> </p><p>After an awkward lunch and an even more awkward Herbology class where Harry and Ron were assigned to work together, the night came. Straight after dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuk under the Invisibility Cloak —which felt much shorter that year— and crossed the Hogwarts grounds. Harry heard Ron curse under his breath when they were heading toward the Whomping Willow. Hermione seemed to have read Harry's mind and cast the freezing charm on the tree herself.</p><p>They ventured through the tunnels and made it into the Shrieking Shack. They took the cloak off. Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.</p><p>"What are we doing here?"</p><p>"What's so important about this place that you couldn't just tell us?"</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>Hermione and Ron followed Harry upstairs and soon enough, they found themselves standing in the same room they did almost three years before. Difference was, this time there were two new people that they didn't, but that they seemed to know.</p><p>" Bloody hell, Harry. This— This is a joke."</p><p>"Harry, what's going on?"</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that myself, to be honest." Harry answered. "Ron, Hermione, meet, uhm, me, I guess."</p><p>The other Harry raised and eyebrow and then smiled at them. Ron and Hermione looked simply scandalized.</p><p>"How— What—?" Hermione struggled to formulate a question. "Where, or when, is he from?"</p><p>"Alternate reality where —get this— Voldemort is actually dead."</p><p>"What? But that's... That's completely bonkers!"</p><p>Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped and turned around to see the other Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed.</p><p>"What's he doing here?" Ron barked, immediately drawing his wand out.</p><p>"Stand down, Ron." warned Harry. "This isn't Malfoy."</p><p>"What do you mean this isn't Malfoy?"</p><p>"I mean, it is Malfoy. Just not the one you know."</p><p>"So he's also from that other reality?"</p><p>"Yes, he— 'Mione, what are you doing?"</p><p>Harry turned to Hermione, who was looking outside through the window. She then turned back around frowning.</p><p>"I don't think it's smart to keep them here. It isn't much people that come by, but those who do could see them here. I don't even wanna imagine what could happen if Voldemort, or any Dead Eater really, found out that there are two Harrys."</p><p>"What do you suggest?"</p><p>"I was thinking about the Room of Requirement."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>